


Patience

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [52]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kakashi just has to wait





	

He was just so bright. His personality. His hair. Everything about him shone. It was amazing. It was Naruto. And he was far more observant than people gave him credit for. They were on the same team but Kakashi just itched watching him.

Not in a bad way or a suspicious way.

If Gai were to define what Kakashi currently felt. He would define that itch as in a future rival way. And honestly that description fit him best.

Future rival.

This was still bad. Naruto was still a Genin. Still a child but Kakashi’s eye was firmly on him. Waiting. Wanting. Wanting of what he was not sure but he knew it would not end with a fight or a challenge. So since he knew himself best he held himself back. It would be bad if he were by accident to do something he would be unable to take back.

Kakashi tucked his book away as he remained crouched in the trees his eyes on the hastily makeshift Genin team. Sakura had her exam so of course that left Naruto alone and although the Hokage and anyone who was with Naruto long enough thought him capable the council did not.

But after this little mission things would change. They were not the little brats they had started out as. Kakashi barely held back his chuckle as Naruto finished tying up the bandits along with Lee and Tenten. Even though this ended up being a B-rank mission they had handled it rather well.

Part of him wanted to approach and the shinobi side of Kakashi wanted to stay right where he was and watch them. Watch Naruto.

So he stuck with what his shinobi half was saying and sighed as the sun caressed Naruto’s hair.

X

It was not an entirely pure emotion. Kakashi knew that much. His feelings towards Naruto were not pure he knew that. He knew that and that was why he tried so hard to supress himself.

It was one thing to ruffle the boy’s hair. To tease him a bit or pay along with his sharpening wit. His feelings of wanting to _touch_ and taste. He knew those were out of line but sometimes the thought flickered in his head and he always had to stop himself.

“Okay Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto’s voice was concerned and Kakashi stopped his fingers from doing something inappropriate like trace Naruto’s lips and instead lightly pinched the boy’s cheek.

Kakashi knew time was running out but he could not help himself. And soon it would be easier to hold himself back. He was such a coward.

“I’m fine.” He said softly. “Just thinking about something for a moment.” Blue eyes held his gaze and Kakashi forced himself to act as though nothing was wrong. “It’s good that you’re out the hospital.”

“Ero-sennin’s back.” He said so eagerly and he was so happy and bright. Like the sun. For Kakashi to do anything would be a crime. Something so bright should not be shaded in anyway. He listened to Naruto gush on and on and knew that against his previous thoughts he would end up watched Jiraiya-sama lead Naruto out the village. He only hoped he was not too transparent.

X

“He’ll be back in two years.” The Hokage looked up from her paperwork to shake her head at him. “You’re worse than Iruka you know?” She sighed. “Those two years will fly on by.”

“The village will be quiet for one.” Shizune murmured.

“Well it had better be.” Tsunade’s lips twitched in a smile. “That way we’ll know the moment he comes back.” Kakashi agreed.

X

Noisy. There was gossip. There was noise and as he travelled to the Hokage’s office Kakashi was confused to what exactly it could be. But then a gust of wind brought a scent to his nose and his steps almost faltered. The two years had been colourless. But right now the village was being washed with colour.

Naruto was home. Kakashi’s heart felt light but he knew he was not out the woods yet. He had to be patient a little while longer. Then who knew?


End file.
